All or Nothing
by mojor
Summary: Janeway and Seven grow closer when Voyager is called to assist a space station under sttack.
1. Default Chapter

Got a comment or suggestion? Please contact me... mojorkooee.com.au   
_Disclaimers:-_   
Voyager and Star Trek aren't mine. This story is.   
This story _may_ contain some slightly naughty words, same-sex relationships and adult themes.   
But i'm not promising anything...   
It does contain violence. Some people die. Sorry.   
Rated PG13 or thereabouts.   
  
.All or Nothing.

Aranni fought the blackness that surrounded her, fighting to return to consciousness. In the distance it seemed she could hear the alert siren, calling her to action. She reached out a hand as if to be pulled from the depths of sleep and touched the polymer sphere that surrounded her. That small pressure against the clear shell was enough to release the seal and the top retracted, allowing fresh air into the pod. 

Taking a deep breath, the young scientist opened her eyes and forced her long unused muscles to help her into a sitting position. As she focused on the world around her, the trailing blue light that flashed around the wall caught her attention. _Full Alert._

Forcing her body to move quickly, she reached for the personal medical kit located in each of the primary suspension pods. Her hands shook furiously as she prepared the stimulant for injection. It would be a full minute before she could stand and at least another before her legs would allow her to walk. Releasing the fluid into her vein, she waited. 

Working out her muscles to speed the flow of the stimulant, Aranni pressed her feet to the floor, impatient to report to command. She looked along the bay at row after row of suspension pods, thousands of her people, sleeping soundly. Unaware of any danger and helpless without the protection of their Custodians. As the only ranking member in this section, Aranni was desperate to determine the reason for the Blue. 

Deciding she could wait no longer, Aranni gently stood, easing her weight onto legs that seemed to have forgotten what standing was. It was only a few steps to the computer console where she could rest while she checked on their status. Pain shot through her legs and hips as she moved. Closing her eyes briefly against the pain, Aranni shuffled towards the console. 

Sinking into the chair she accessed the main computer. Logging herself in as active, the received only the automated greeting. Eight other Custodians had logged on in the past 30 seconds, they too having been released from suspension with Aranni. Nine out of forty three wasn't a good sign. Still, Aranni reminded herself, it was early. 

Calling up a status report, she looked quickly for a time index. The second phase of 3548 cycles, they were almost there! Her people had survived 42 cycles in cryogenic suspension. In another two, key personnel would have been woken to prepare their planet for re-colonization. 

The computer informed Aranni of their situation as she felt the proof for herself. They were under attack! 

The slender woman was knocked to the floor as a torpedo impacted. Recovering quickly, she finished the report. One quadrant of the station was all but destroyed and heavy casualties were suspected. No Custodians had reported in from those sections and they too were presumed lost. 

Only the bare minimum of personnel remained active at any one stage during their 45 cycle suspension. Aranni knew that only a handful of people would have been in a position to defend the station against attackers. 

She keyed in a command to release thirty of her guards from their drug induced sleep and recorded her intention to proceed to command. It would be another five minutes before she could expect the first of the guards to be alert enough to respond to the situation and she hoped against hope that it was not too late. 

Moving as quickly as her body would allow, she exited the pod bay. This level and the two above it were currently undamaged. From there, she was unsure what she would encounter. Images of destruction assaulted her as she half ran along the thoroughfare. The shiny white floor and walls turned an ethereal silver-blue by the alert beacon. 

She jumped onto the lift at the end of the corridor and released the clamp, sending it to the next level. The lift docked with a clunk and she stepped quickly across the hall to the next lift and repeated the process. The lifts on each of the next four levels were operational and Aranni hopped back and forth, working her way upwards. 

She was only two levels from the command station when the station was hit again. The deck below her feet crumpled and she fell forward. Reaching blindly, her hand found the edge of a maintenance hatch and she latched on, pulling herself upright. 

A siren echoed around her signalling a hull breach and Aranni surged forward, falling into the lift and hitting the release. It jolted under her feet before moving erratically upwards. Aranni turned around and looked at the twisted metal below her. Knowing in her heart that that blast would have hit so very close to her own section. With a silent tear, Aranni moved one level closer to her goal. 

Finally reaching the upper level, she stepped into the passageway. Here, too, a siren echoed and Aranni feared that a breach would block her path. Despite slowly gaining strength and coordination, she struggled to maintain her balance as the station rocked under another barrage of torpedoes. The corridor was misted red from the bromine gas which was rapidly escaping from the conduits which lined this section of passageway. Aranni could just make out the blinking blue light in the room ahead and she stifled a small cry as her fears were realised. 

A battered form lay sprawled on the deck, a dark welt on his pale forehead. Another lay face down at the console. Rohan. The leader of her people. His features were unmarked and Aranni hoped that maybe his heart had ceased to beat from fright. That maybe after they were safe again, the medics may be able to revive him. 

The fact that she was the first of the custodians to enter the room troubled her. At least a dozen were closer. Forcing that to the back of her mind, she gently lay Rohan back in his chair to access the main controls. 

Bringing the main view screen on, she got her first look at their attackers. A sleek grey vessel swung around, armed once again and Aranni flinched as she saw another missile launched towards the station. 

Shields were down to 40 percent in almost all areas. The shielding was lost completely in the upper forward quadrant. Less than 70 percent of the suspension pods remained active and Aranni baulked at the loss of life. 

A yellow light caught her attention as it flashed once. A distress signal had been sent. Calling up the details, it seemed Rohan had sent a repeating distress message less than ten minutes ago. Glancing at the elderly man, perched motionless in the high backed chair, Aranni hoped someone had heard that message and his dreams of a better world for his people would not die with him.

* * *

"I'm picking up a distress signal, Captain!" Harry Kim spoke suddenly from his ops console. 

Captain Kathryn Janeway stood and turned to face her officer. 

"Let's hear it." 

Harry adjusted the filters as a burst of static filled the room. Gradually it cleared to reveal a deep baritone. 

"...Station Valredo requesting assistance from any aligned vessels. We are under attack by the Brennan. We have lost fire power and are defenceless. We have over twelve thousand aligned civilians on board. Please assist us!" 

"How far away are they?" Janeway demanded. 

"One point two light years," Ensign Tom Paris replied from the conn. 

"Maximum warp, Mr Paris." Janeway turned and shared a glance with her first officer. Commander Chakotay sat upright in his chair. He nodded briefly to his Captain before accessing the small console next to his chair. 

Checking the ships readiness, he ran a quick diagnostic on all main system while the Captain turned her attention to the main view screen. 

"How long until we have visual contact?" She asked, anxious for more information. 

"Seven minutes, Captain. The call came from the vicinity of a class M planet." 

"I want whatever information you can gather on that planet, Mr Kim." The minutes crept by as Janeway alerted Engineering and readied the ship for a possible battle. 

"Coming into visual range now, Captain," Ensign Kim spoke breaking the tense silence. 

"On screen." Harry toggled the screen instantly, expecting the command. 

A large orbital station filled the fore screen, it was almost a perfect sphere with the exception of a disk that circled the station along both axes. Far below, purple tinged clouds swirled around a blue-green orb. Three small dark fighters emerged from behind the station, joining into in an attack formation they swept around to launch another attack on the sphere. The station appeared to be severely damaged, yellow flashes erupted in one section as the lead fighter let loose a series of torpedoes. 

"Yellow Alert!" The Captain called and the lighting in the bridge and throughout the ship dimmed as the signal lights flashed yellow. Crew members hurriedly returned to their stations or their quarters, each confidant in their duties and in their Captain after four years in the Delta quadrant. 

"Analysis, Tuvok," the Captain turned, asking for a tactical analysis on the attacking vessels. 

"The ship's shields and weaponry are no match for our own, Captain. Simple lazers and low-yield photon torpedoes only," he replied with a quirk of his brow. 

"Crew compliment?" she asked turning her attention back to ops. 

"There are four humanoids on board each ship. I am not familiar with their bio signatures, Captain." 

"Are we within communications range?" 

Janeway hoped to be able to communicate with the ship, not wanting to come running into an unfamiliar situation with their phasers firing. 

"Aye, Captain." 

"Open a channel to the attacking ship." Harry hurried to open the channel before one of the other fighters fired again. Janeway waited until Harry met her gaze, silently informing her that the channel was open. 

"This is Captain Janeway of the USS Voyager, please break off your attack." Her tone was demanding. After a moments silence, Janeway turned back to Harry, "Are they receiving us?" 

"Yes, Captain. The message has been received." 

"Repeat the hail," she commanded before turning to Lt Commander Tuvok, "Can you target their weapon systems?" 

Tuvok tapped briefly on his console before replying. 

"We are within range. I have a phaser lock on their weapon systems, Captain." 

Janeway held her hand up, a signal for him to hold until she gave the command to fire. "Any life signs on the station?" 

"I am having difficulty getting a clear reading. Many of the signals are quite faint but I would estimate over eight thousand people are on board the station." 

"How serious is the damage?" Small flashes of light continued to flicker across the station where the shields had been breached. The silvery matt surface scarred by lazers that wouldn't so much as scratch Voyager. 

"They have taken considerable damage from the torpedoes. Much of the station has lost life support and power." 

"Open another channel," the Captain waited an instant before continuing. "Brennan vessel, if you do not break off your attack, we will be forced to fire." 

"Captain," Tuvok spoke from tactical, "They are coming about for another attack." 

"Disable their weapons, Commander," the Captain gave the order to fire, unable to doubt the correctness of her actions when so many lives were at stake. 

A single phaser beam sliced it's way across the smaller vessel. 

"Direct hit. Torpedoes and lazers are off-line. The other ships are moving to attack," Tuvok informed his Captain. 

Moving together towards their much larger foe, the fighters begun to fire at Voyager. The yellow lazers were absorbed by Voyager's shields, the impact completely buffered by her inertial dampeners. 

"Captain?" Tuvok asked with that one word if he should continue to fire. 

"Disable weapons, Commander." 

Two brief bursts hit the Brennan ships. As they turned and maneuvered to join their comrade, the wing of one of the vessels exploded. Obviously losing helm control the vessel spun, almost colliding with the ship beside it. 

"I am reading power fluctuations, Captain. I believe a core breach is imminent." 

"Can you get a lock on the occupants?" Janeway asked as Ensign Kim fought his console to break through the interference. 

Before he had a chance to answer, the vessel imploded, sending fragments of its hull spinning towards them. For a moment, everyone was motionless. Slowly, the two fighters on the viewscreen flew in an arc around the empty space that, seconds before, was one of their own. 

Janeway studied the vessels, wondering at their motive for attacking the station. Regretting the loss of life on both sides. Their configuration was unfamiliar to her, as was the name Brennan. Hating for any first contact to be hostile in nature, she hoped again for a chance to speak to the ship's occupants. Almost before she finished the thought, the ships moved off in a streak of light. 

"The remaining vessels have engaged warp engines," Tuvok announced unnecessarily. 

"Let them go," Janeway replied, more concerned with the people on board the station. "What condition is the station in?" she asked, preparing to contact them. 

"They are losing shields, their lazers are off-line, life support is compromised. I would estimate one third of the station has been destroyed," Ensign Kim replied, running a series of scans over the station. 

"Do they have communications?" 

"I am attempting to open a channel for you now, Captain." 

The forward viewscreen flickered to be replaced by a fuzzy image of a petite young woman with orange-gold hair and an older man who sat stooped in his chair. 

"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the starship Voyager. May we be of assistance?" as she spoke, Janeway moved a step closer to the viewscreen. 

"You already have been, Captain," the young woman replied. Janeway realised suddenly that the gentleman seated beside her appeared to be dead. "I am Aligned Custodian Aranni of Jarkart." as she spoke, Aranni straightened to her full height and inclined her head in greeting. 

"Do you have wounded who are in need of assistance" Janeway asked, maintaining eye contact. Custodian Aranni seemed understandably upset, despite her posture and tone. 

"We do, however, I am afraid that our docking ring has been damaged. I will need time to arrange for..." Aranni broke off mid sentence and turned suddenly to look behind her. Just visible on the viewscreen Janeway could see a couple limping into the room. Both had their arms wrapped around each other for support as they stumbled towards Aranni. 

Rushing towards them, the small woman helped lower one of them to the floor, resting his back against the wall. Janeway could see that he had a terrible gash along the length of one leg and his arm appeared broken. The other continued to stand, his attention focused on his comrade as he spoke to Aranni. Blood flowed freely from a gash on his face and as he turned to face the viewscreen Janeway was shocked to see that one side of his face and chest was covered in severe burns. 

Janeway turned to Chakotay and spoke quietly. 

"Contact the Doctor and B'Elanna, I want medical and repair crews standing by to beam over." 

Chakotay nodded and after a moment at his console he left the bridge to supervise the arrangements. 

Janeway watched the newcomer walk awkwardly towards them on the screen. For a moment he hesitated as he noticed the old man still seated at the controls. A look of profound sadness marred his already damaged features and Janeway felt another pang of grief for these people. 

"Captain Kathryn Janeway?" he waited for her to confirm her identity. "I am Aligned Custodian Merik, thank you for assisting my people," he spoke formally as he too inclined his head in greeting. 

Aranni joined him then, placing her hand gently on his shoulder and Janeway knew, as Merik did, that his companion had not survived. 

"Custodians, I have medical teams and engineering crews ready to assist you if you require help," she spoke gently, willing them to trust in her and her crew. 

"We do Captain," Aranni spoke, a mask Janeway knew well replacing the sadness that enveloped her seconds before. "However, the majority of the station's occupants are in suspended animation. It will take time to assess the damage and arrange a transfer of your people." 

"We have matter transfer technology which would allow us to beam directly from our ship to your station. If you let me know what you require, I can send over crew and equipment to assist with your repairs immediately." 

"I can not express my appreciation, Captain. As you are no doubt already aware, we have extensive structural damage. According to the readings I have here, we have lost a significant percentage of the station completely and very few areas remain undamaged. Half of our suspension pods are showing erratic readings." Aranni looked up from the display board she was studying before continuing "We will gladly accept whatever help you can offer." 

Janeway nodded and tapped her comm badge. 

"Janeway to Commander Chakotay, are the away teams ready?" 

"I have three medical teams ready to transport. Lt Torres has analysed the station's systems and is assembling equipment now." 

"Acknowledged. Stand by for transport coordinates. Janeway out." 

"Our secondary cargo hold appears undamaged," Merik spoke after a brief discussion between the two on the viewscreen. "I have its location for you now, Captain." 

"I have medical teams ready for you now if someone could show them where they are most required." 

"Aranni is attempting to contact Custodians in that area now," Merik answered as the younger woman spoke quietly at the console beside him. "We have lost power in many of the pod bays, I fear that if we are unable to restore power soon... " 

"Understood, Custodian. My Chief Engineer had assessed your systems and is preparing to beam over now. " 

"I have made contact with a team in that quadrant. I'll need time to make my way there, but I'll meet your engineers when they arrive," Aranni spoke, standing again and walking around the taller man beside her. 

"I was hoping we would have an opportunity to talk. I'd like to know a little more about your people," Janeway replied, anxious to know both the reason behind the attack and why the station was filled with people in cryogenic suspension. 

"Me as well, Captain., Aranni replied honestly, "But my primary duty is to the station, I must assist in its repairs." She held Janeway's gaze for an instant before turning to look at Merik. 

"I will locate another Custodian to join with me at you convenience, Captain," Merik continued, then turned to speak to Aranni, "Has either Talban or Crista reported in?" 

"Only Talban, he was active after being released from suspension as we were, nothing since. I will attempt to locate him." Aranni made a few enquiries at her console. 

"I will need a little time, Captain. Would you care to join us here?" 

"Certainly, Custodian Merik. I'll meet you both at the transport coordinates," Janeway answered and could practically feel the disapproving scowl from the direction of her security chief. 

"Captain," Aranni spoke again, a note of urgency in her voice, "Would it be possible for one of your medics to look at Rohan." She indicated the elderly gentleman balanced in his chair beside her. 

"No, Aranni. Leave him," Merik spoke so softly Janeway barely heard him. He turned and placed a hand comfortingly on the smaller woman's shoulder. 

"If it's his heart..." Aranni started. 

"It's not his heart, Aranni," he continued gently, the grief obvious in his tone. He looked down at the man, encouraging Aranni to look also. Janeway was unable to see what they could, but she realised by the stiffening in the woman's posture that the cause of death was evident and she wondered who this man was that obviously meant a great deal to them both. 

Clearing her voice, Aranni turned and addressed Voyager's Captain. 

"I'll meet you shortly, Captain," she spoke firmly and turned to clasp Merik's shoulder before retreating from the room.

* * *

Aranni forced herself to look straight ahead as she left the command room. She didn't see the bodies of two of her people as she left, nor the team of guards killed in the corridor as they tried to make their way towards Rohan. 

The air was thick with bromide gas, the fog burning her eyes and throat. Coughing convulsively she held her hand over her mouth, attempting to filter each breath. Blinking away the tears caused only partly by the gas, she released a maintenance hatch at the end of the corridor. The lifts on the three lower decks were damaged and she would have to find another route. 

She crawled through the access tunnels towards the lower fore quadrant of the station to meet those that would protect her people where she herself had failed. How many of the lives that she had pledged to protect had already lost their fight? 

Kicking out the hatch at the end of the tube, she crawled into the corridor one deck above the cargo hold. Here the damage was less apparent and she walked quickly to the lifts. Her feet slowed when she saw first boots and then a pair of green clad legs sprawled on the deck outside the lift. After only a moments hesitation, she jogged the remaining paces to the figure. _Salai!_ Rohan's only daughter, a custodian in her own right. 

Dropping to the floor beside her friend, Aranni ran her hands along her face and sides, attempting to either wake her or find whatever injury had caused her to collapse. 

Aranni remembered the evening Salai had been given her title. The two had been working together for over a year, preparing both the station and the control facility on the planet for their long sleep. Aranni had headed the team, but Salai had been invaluable. She hadn't looked forward to working with the young girl initially. And that's how she'd thought of her, as a girl. Unqualified, inexperienced, given the position because of her father. She wasn't often wrong, but this time, she couldn't have been further off the mark. 

Salai was a brilliant scientist and, like her father, she was a natural leader. The two had worked together amazingly well and it had been Aranni that had suggested to the ruling council that she be considered for a custodianship. 

She proved herself during the negotiations with the Brennan and at 26 had become the second youngest person ever to be granted a position on Jarkart's ruling council. And here she lay, after what was only a month to Aranni, murdered by those she had fought to protect. 

Aranni brushed the hair back from her face and leant down to kiss her forehead. She held her lips against her skin and whispered a silent goodbye. The pale skin was warm against her lips and Aranni sat back suddenly almost dropping the woman she held cradled in her arms. 

_Warm._

"Salai! Can you hear me, Salai!" Laying her back on the deck, Aranni opened each of the yellow-green eyes and felt the base of her throat for a heart beat. A strong pulse thudded against her finger tips and Aranni gently shook her again, calling her name. 

Aranni became worried when she failed to wake her. She could find no apparent injury, her pulse and breathing were both regular. Unwilling to leave her friend alone, Aranni slid her arms under the woman's shoulders and lifted her as gently as she could into a sitting position. Moving to her feet, she crouched beside her and draped one limp arm over her own shoulders. With one arm under her legs and another at her back, she lifted her. 

Her fear had obviously leant her arms strength and Salai was suddenly a whole lot lighter than Aranni expected. The young scientist actually laughed out loud as she stumbled into the wall behind her from the excess effort in the movement. 

"Okay, Salai, let's get you to the cargo hold. You're doing fine." Aranni manouvered them both into the lift and kicked the lever with her foot to release the mechanism.

* * *

..... 


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn Janeway entered the turbo-lift only a step in front of her security officer and announced their destination. 

"Captain, we know very little of these people. I do not think it is entirely appropriate for you to be joining the away team." Janeway fully expected the comment, in fact she expected nothing less. It was Tuvok's job to ensure her safety and that of the ship. This time however, she had made her decision. 

"Thank you for your concern, Tuvok. Your objection is noted." 

"But you intend to go anyway," the Vulcan returned, knowing his Captain well after so many years in her command. 

A simple smile and pat on the shoulder was her only answer as the doors slid open and they made their way to the transporter room. Her Chief of Engineering, B'Elanna Torres and astrometrics officer, Seven of Nine, were assembled with a group of six other engineers. Several of the officers carried the bulky repair kits required for their mission. As they entered, Torres and Seven broke away from the group to report to their Captain. 

"We're ready here, Captain," the Lieutenant spoke, "Anything else we should know?" she queried. 

"I'll be beaming over with you, Lieutenant." 

"You will be joining the away team?" Seven of Nine questioned, the Borg implant over her left eye rising as she spoke. 

"Yes, I will be." Janeway replied without fuss. 

Seven shot an accusing glance towards Tuvok whom she blamed for allowing the Captain to beam to a station that was unfamiliar to them. Janeway ignored the look, privately amused by it. Seven was out of line, but... that was Seven, and for some reason the Captain had come to enjoy these small acts of disregard for protocol. 

"One of the station Custodians will be meeting us shortly in their cargo hold. From there we'll determine where your crews will be most valuable." 

"The scans show the most damage in the upper half of the sphere," Torres commented, aware that they would be transporting about as far away from the most damaged areas as they could and still be on the station. 

"Let's follow their lead for now," Janeway replied and, nodding to the transporter technician, she stepped towards the platform. "After you, Lieutenant," she gestured to B'Elanna to head over with the first team. 

Taking her place on the pad, Torres waited for her staff to assemble beside her before giving the command to energize. As their molecules dematerialized, Janeway moved forward and stepped onto the pad. She turned as she heard the doors to he transporter room open to admit two of Tuvok's security officers. 

The officers nodded to Tuvok and the Captain as they, too, moved purposely towards the transport pad. Turning her attention to Tuvok and Seven, Janeway sighed. She could see the expression of victory on her old friend's face even if no one else could, and she was sure Seven almost smiled.

* * *

Captain Janeway materialized on the station, along with Seven of Nine, a team of engineers and two security officers. Quickly taking note of their surroundings, Janeway moved forward to greet the personell sent to meet them. The security officers stood their ground, sensing no immediate danger to their Captain. Seven had no such intention and she altered the length of her stride to match the Captain's, keeping her within arms length. 

The Jarkart officers stood almost at attention as they introduced themselves. They reminded Kathryn of ensigns fresh out of the academy and doing their damndest to make a good impression in front of their superiors. They maintained a respectful distance from her ranking officers, seemingly able to distinguish between them and the two noncommissioned officers in the party. Every comment was made facing the person who spoke, but with their gaze directed just over their head. 

"With honour, my Captain," the solid man nodded his head briskly, again avoiding eye contact. "This console will provide you with access to the station's systems. If you choose to voice your requirements, your guard will assist you." He indicated the five others standing stiffly behind him. 

"Thank you. I trust my medical teams have been put to work," she said with a smile. 

"With honour, my Captain," he chanted again. "Custodian Ameru met with them some minutes ago." Janeway nodded and turned towards her officers, wishing the station guard would relax a little. She could sense their demeanor was putting her own crew a little on edge. They were more than likely worried their Captain would get to like the guard's attitude she thought and grinned to herself. 

The cargo bay was not large; about a third of the size of Voyager's main cargo bay. Stacked along one side were several rows of rectangular crates. Both ends of the hold had an oval shaped door and Janeway rightly suspected that any cargo loaded into the bay required a ship to dock and move the goods physically through the access hatch. 

"Captain," Seven spoke in a low tone from close beside her. Janeway turned to look at the young blonde woman. Seven nodded towards the opposite end of the bay and the Captain immediately stepped forward to assist Custodian Arrani. 

The ease with which the woman walked towards them was at odds with the fact that she was carrying someone near her own size in her arms. Janeway was a little surprised to note that the guards remained standing to one side, not offering to help Aranni with her burden. 

"Seven, help me take her." The two moved quickly towards the Custodian. 

"Custodian Aranni, let us help you." As the Captain reached to help support the woman's weight, Seven slipped her arms in over hers and took the injured woman into her arms; her Borg enhanced strength making the job easy. Settling the unconscious body against her chest, Seven estimated that the woman weighed approximately 60 kilograms and she was surprised the slight Custodian had been able to carry her so easily. 

"Thank you, Captain. Is there a medic in your crew?" she asked scanning the new faces. 

"I'm afraid not. We could beam her directly to Voyager," she suggested. 

"Trace," Aranni raised her voice to address the guard. "Locate Custodian Ameru and inform him that Custodian Salai has been injured." 

"With honour, my Custodian," came the familiar reply as Trace accessed the computer console. Kathryn looked at the young woman in Seven's arms and wondered exactly how many Custodians there were on the station. 

"How was she injured?" Janeway asked looking for evidence of a wound. 

"I am not sure, Captain. I found her collapsed on the deck below us," she was silent for only a moment before continuing, "Thank you for your offer of help." Aranni indicated Voyager's engineering crew. 

"Let me introduce my Chief Engineer, Lt Torres." Janeway waited while they greeted each other. "And Seven of Nine," she finished motioning towards Seven. 

"I am glad to meet the both of you and your eight," Aranni nodded to Seven indicating the eight officers standing behind them. 

Janeway turned to notice that there was indeed eight other officers, all of whom seemed to be fanned out behind Seven. Grinning broadly at the misunderstanding, Janeway placed her hand on Seven's shoulder about to explain when Seven spoke. 

"You misunderstand. Seven of Nine is my designation, my _name_. There are no others. These crewman are part of Lt Torres' engineering department, part of Captain Janeway's crew," she replied, explaining almost as well as the Captain would have. 

"I am sorry if I have offended you," Aranni addressed the group in general. 

"You have not," Seven finished. Once again the Captain couldn't help but smile at the interruption. 

The cargo door opened at that point to admit a thin balding man. Seeing Aranni, he headed directly for her, not slowing down until he was at her side. 

"Ameru, Salai has been injured," the man briefly greeted the Captain and her crew as he directed his attention to the young woman. He pressed his open hand against her forehead and concentrated for several moments. Moving his hand to the centre of her torso he repeated the action. Aranni waited silently for his diagnosis. 

"Don't be concerned Aranni. She has reacted to the stimulant is all. I'll put her in a pod for a few hours and let her sleep naturally," he reached out and took the limp form from Seven. Seven awkwardly handed the woman over. It seemed to the Captain that she wasn't sure what to do with her arms once they were empty. Finally deciding to clasp them behind her back, she was once more the image of composure. 

"Thank you, Ameru. I'll return to my duties." Aranni was obviously relived. Pausing in his departure, Ameru spoke. 

"I understand, Aranni. She is special to me, too. I'll take care of her. If not for you or me, then for Rohan." The two shared a moment before the older man left carrying Salai in his arms. 

"I have three repair crews coming out of suspension to assist us. In the mean time, if you are willing, I would like to examine the main power supply." 

"Our scans showed extensive loss of power throughout the station as well as hull breaches on some decks," B'Elanna joined the conversation. 

"We will need more personell to repair the breaches, but the power we can do something about," Aranni replied. "Captain, the command centre is not far from here but the lifts are out of operation. If you don't mind using the maintenance tubes, we can escort you to Custodian Merik." 

"The maintenance tubes it is then." Janeway indicated Aranni should lead the way as the group of Starfleet officers filed out behind them.

* * *

Dressed in her Starfleet issue pajama's, Kathryn crawled wearily into bed. A second team had been dispatched an hour ago to continue with the repairs that were estimated to take another three days. 

She had spent the last ten hours on the station and it had been a while since she had worked so hard. Too long. Commanding Voyager was certainly not a walk in the park but to get back to the basics.... Despite her exhaustion, a smile graced her features. 

Her meeting with Merik and Talban had lasted only an hour before both were called to assist with repairs. It seemed the Jarkart were ruled by a system of Technocracy, each of their Custodians were scientists or technicians who had reached a certain level of skill in their chosen fields and proven themselves to their peers in some way Janeway had not been able to determine. 

It was as good as any political system Janeway had seen although the reason behind the entire population's extended suspension was an unknown and that bothered her a little. 

Part way through the day, Janeway had been informed that the Custodians had decided not to release the people from cryogenic suspension if they could avoid it, although they were still having trouble with the pods. Upon returning to the ship, Chakotay had briefed her on the ships scans of the class M planet below them. It was completely unpopulated and in a state of rapid biological growth. There was little, if any, evidence that it had ever supported intelligent life. 

She was keen to investigate further but for now... she had been awake for over 24 hours and her first officer had insisted she rest. Tomorrow she would ask Seven to run further scans on the planet. 

Stretching out on the cool sheets, Kathryn dragged her pillow under her neck and snuggled into bed. She could already tell that her muscles would be sore in the morning. A good sore, the kind that reminded you that yesterday you worked hard for something you believed in. 

She remembered walking through the crippled station. The suffocating stench of chemical fires and scorched metal. The dark stained floors that were evidance of another life lost. When she had seen the first suspension bay... even now, in her own thoughts, she was without words. Row upon row of people. That they died peacefully was no comfort. 

Merik estimated that they had lost close to four thousand citizens. Had it not been for Voyager's assistance... he doubted any would have survived. The Brennan had attempted an attack once before, five years ago. A single fighter which the station had been able to defend itself from. Their home planet was seven years away at warp one, their maximum speed. 

The systems on the station were in many ways similar to early federation technology and Janeway had found it impossible not to lend what assistance she could. Neither Merik nor Aranni found it unusual for a commanding officer to work beside her crew and Janeway was immediately allocated her own assignments. 

She had spent the last eight hours repairing environmental and filtration systems and re-establishing the shields. And she had loved every minute of the physically demanding work. Even now, as she thought over her day, she smiled. 

Science, rather than engineering, had always been her strong point and so she had been partnered with Ensign Collins, one of B'Elanna's more promising engineers. Actually, Seven of Nine had assigned him to work with the Captain when she informed them that she would be assisting with repairs. 

Lt Torres' team was working on the main power supply while Seven's team was working with the suspension pods and primary support systems. Merik had given Janeway a brief tour of the station on route to the pod bays, where he thought she would be of the most assistance. Her crew were initially a little surprised to see her, except of course Seven, who, with her usual efficiency, immediately allocated her Captain with an assistant and ample tasks to keep her occupied for the rest of the day! 

It took Collins the better part of an hour to become accustomed to working alongside his commanding officer but, after that, the two had worked quite well together. Like the majority of the lower ranked officers, Janeway had had very little opportunity in the past to spend any time with the young man and she made a mental note to speak to Torres about him. If he was any indication of the level of skill B'Elanna was fostering, Janeway was impressed. 

Seven of Nine had checked on the Captain's progress a number of times during the day. Occasionally lending a hand, usually suggesting a more efficient means of completing a particular task. Kathryn had laughed the first time she stopped by, partly at the young woman's authoritative tone and partly at the mortified expression on Collins' face. For her own amusement, Janeway found herself coming up with ways to improve their work beyond what was required, simply to see the barely concealed look of astonishment on Seven's face. 

Janeway could have sworn it became a game between the two, with Kathryn working faster and more efficiently purely to see Seven raise her eyebrow at her each time she managed to impress her. Seven, for her part, seemed to be encouraging her own team to surpass their Captain's efforts. 

It wasn't so many months ago that Janeway would not have been able to consider Seven interacting as she was. Of course, she was still impossibly arrogant and inflexible but it seemed to Kathryn that recently she had started to find her way amongst the crew. Janeway knew a number of her officers found it difficult to work with the former Borg. Her refusal to follow Starfleet protocols and recognise the established chain of command had caused a great number of problems. To see her not only _lead_ a team, but to have that team _follow_, was a matter of personal pride for Janeway, despite the fact that Seven's behavior towards her commanding officer was inappropriate. Or maybe because of it. 

Kathryn valued those occasions when she was able to spend time with Seven, either playing Velocity or when the young woman sometimes stopped by her quarters to talk. The rare moments they had spent in Da Vinci's studios were particularly special to Kathryn and as she gazed out her window at the stars, she admitted to herself that _Seven_ had become particularly special to her. 

Rolling onto her back and gazing up at the ceiling, Kathryn sighed. As tired as she was, she couldn't sleep. There was too much spinning around in her head. 

As their crews moved from the environmental systems to repair the cryogenic bays, Kathryn noticed a decided change in everyone's demeanor. Seven particularly had been visibly shaken by the deaths on the station and Kathryn realised that since regaining the humanity the Borg had stolen from her, she had never been confronted by loss of life on such a scale. Kathryn decided that tomorrow she would speak with her; see how she was coping. She certainly hoped Seven was having more success regenerating than she seemed to be having falling asleep. 

Closing her eyes once more, Kathryn willed her mind and body to relax. Gradually her breathing slowed and she drifted, lulled to sleep by the memory of a tall blonde woman singing to her.

* * *

Five hours later, Janeway was back on the bridge. Even if it was not her responsibility, she found it difficult to sleep when there were things to be done. Heading directly to her ready room, she called up the latest findings on the planet. 

Carbon, nitrogen, oxygen atmosphere. No evidance of any intelligent life. In fact, no evidance of any sizable lifeforms at all. Sixty percent of the land masses was covered in think natural vegetation. It looked entirely like an uncivilized planet somewhat similar to Earth during the Tertiary Cenozoic Era, except... 

"Computer, locate Seven of Nine," Janeway requested, knowing that her astrometrics officer was more than likely back on duty.

"Seven of Nine is currently in Astrometrics." Picking up the data padd she had been studying, Janeway left her ready room, anxious for a second opinion.

* * *

Seven scrolled through the data without comment, her typically expressionless face revealing very little. Only the sparkle in her eyes and the rise and fall of her optical implant with each arc of her brow revealed her interest. The Captain allowed her to finish the report without voicing her own conclusions. 

"You believe this planet is being terraformed?" Seven finally spoke. 

"I do. The presence of such high levels of amines in the planets crust leads me to belive that it once supported a variety of biological life," Janeway leant back against Seven's workstation as she spoke. 

"There is an abnormally large number of free radicals in the atmosphere for a planet at this stage of it's development. I must concur with your assessment, Captain." 

"The question is; what exactly does that mean?"

* * *

..... 


	3. Chapter 3

...

Custodian Aranni looked close to exhaustion and her voice wavered slightly as she greeted the Captain. It had been eighteen hours since the attack and Janeway knew without question that Aranni had not allowed herself to stop working in all that time. The current slump of her shoulders spoke more clearly than words ever could and Janeway realised that the repairs must not be going well. 

"Custodian, we are preparing to send another team of engineers to assist you," Janeway informed her. Beta team was due to return to Voyager within the hour and Lieutenant Torres had assured the Captain that she was ready to lead another team. 

"I regret, Captain, that our repairs seem to be inadequate," Aranni sat a little straighter in her seat as she spoke, "We are unable to maintain temperature in our suspension pods. In the past three hours, five percent of our pods have failed completely and another twenty are dangerously close." 

"Is there anything you need to facilitate repairs?" Janeway asked, determined not to give in. If it were her crew in danger she would do everything in her power to ensure their survival. She would not deny Aranni that same chance to protect her people. 

"The station has been too badly damaged. There is to be a meeting shortly to determine a course of action. Until then, I can only thank you for all you have done for us." 

"Are you not able to relocate your people to the planet below?" Janeway asked, hoping for answers. 

"Not at this stage, but we will cover that option in our discussions." Aranni did not elaborate and the conversation faltered for a moment. Behind Aranni, Captain Janeway could see Merik enter the command room. He headed directly to the communications console and took a seat next to his fellow Custodian. 

"Hello again, Janeway," he spoke pausing to add his greetings to Aranni. "I have been instructed to invite you to join us once again, if you were so inclined. The ruling council is required to evaluate our situation, and your input would be valued." 

Aranni's expression visibly relaxed as she listened to Merik speak and Janeway had to admit, she herself would be glad to join the council, if only to find out what she exactly she had involved Voyager in this time.

* * *

Janeway materialized once again in the cargo bay on Valredo Station. Lieutenant Torres, the Doctor and Seven of Nine had each been invited to attend the meeting. The Jarkart had invited them by name, apparently according them equal rank. Janeway supposed it was because they had led the initial repair teams or possibly because each had appeared suitably commanding to the Jarkart personell. Either way, she was glad to have her department heads present. Merik had admitted that, of a council that had only a day ago boasted forty four heads, only thirty remained. The wealth of knowledge and skill they had possessed was sadly lost with them. 

As the bay came into focus around her, Janeway was greeted by Merik and Aranni, both of whom the away team were somewhat familiar with, as well as two other middle aged men. All four stepped forward at the same instant and nodded to the party and Janeway recognised the ritual in the greeting. Obviously this was to be a more formal occasion, and the diplomat in her responded immediately. 

The Captain took a step forward while her officers respectfully maintained their position. She nodded as they had done before her and the attention of each Custodian shifted from the party member opposite them and focused on the Starfleet Captain. Merik, who stood opposite her spoke first. 

"Thank you, Janeway, for agreeing to join our council. You honour us with your knowledge." About to return the compliment, Janeway was interrupted before she had a chance to start, as Merik began the introductions. 

"I would like to present to you, Custodian Evans, head physician," a tall, thin man with long black hair nodded to her and Janeway extended her hand to him in greeting. Hesitating only a moment, he mimicked her actions, and the two exchanged greetings. 

"Custodian Aranni, whom you have met already, systems specialist." Making her way down the line of people, Janeway stood in front of the golden haired woman. Aranni smiled slightly and reached for Janeway's hand, shaking vigorously. 

"And Custodian Jareel, chemical engineer." Familiar with the action, Jareel shook hands and nodded briefly for good measure. 

"I have heard much of you and your people, Captain Janeway. I look forward to talking with you." Jareel spoke with a deep baritone that matched his stature. He stood at about six foot tall, a good foot above his companions and would have been twice as wide as Janeway was herself. 

Throughout the introductions, each of their hosts maintained their stance perfectly. Their shoulders straight, heads held high, feet slightly spread, hands clasped at their belly. With the exception of Aranni's warm greeting, each movement they made had been precise in its execution. Although unable to see them, Janeway knew without looking, that her officers would each be standing at attention, respecting the formality of the occasion. 

Janeway tended to find the initial diplomatic forays between different races a little tedious. She hoped that as their two peoples had already had the chance to work together, they would find themselves moving through these protocols more quickly. Despite the fact that a lot was revealed of a culture in their ritual greetings and their traditions, Janeway knew from experience that you didn't truly start to gain an understanding of each other until dispensing with ceremony. 

Stepping to one side so she was again opposite Merik, she turned to introduce her officers to the Jarkart. She took in the sight of her officers with pride, reminded once again what a fine crew she had been blessed with. Seven of Nine stood, not with her usual arrogant stance, but with her hands by her sides in imitation of B'Elanna and the Doctor who both stood at full parade attention. 

"Custodians, I am privileged to introduce my officers to you. Custodian Evans, I'd like you to meet my Chief Medical Officer, The Doctor," as Janeway spoke she wondered how the universal translator interpreted the Doctor's name and if he was likely to ever choose a more personal title for himself. The holographic doctor stepped forward to greet his counterpart and both men shook hands. The Doctor also nodded as he had seen the Jarkart do and Evans smiled quite charmingly at him in response. 

"Seven of Nine, my Astrometrics department head," Janeway continued and was amazed at Seven's eloquence as she stepped forward and spoke to Aranni. 

"Custodian Aranni, it is a pleasure to see you again. I am honoured to have been asked to participate in your council." 

"Seven, thank you for coming. It is _we_ who are honoured by your attendance," Aranni pumped Seven's hand as she had done Janeway's. The Captain smiled at the slightly puzzled expression on Seven's face. 

"And Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, my Chief Engineer." B'Elanna stepped neatly forward and made eye contact with the large scientist, repeating the formalities. 

The station personell stood aligned, opposite herself and her team. Without a word the four bowed from the waist and she realised as she repeated the gesture that, in an amazing feat of coordination, her officers had all managed to bow simultaneously in response. Janeway idly wondered what the chances were of them ever managing such a thing again as the eight marched steadily out of the cargo bay.

* * *

They could hear the council meeting well before they entered the hall. Such a mix of voices all talking over or around one another that the universal translator did not even bother to make an attempt at translation. From the tone of the voices, Janeway decided the people were more excited than argumentative, despite the odd shout or two. The noise quieted as the Starfleet personell began to enter the room and each custodian stood in greeting. 

After a brief nod and word of welcome, they resumed their seats and discussions, albeit a little more quietly. The seats to which they were shown were scattered over the large table, obviously the original seats of those members who had not survived the attack. 

Janeway surveyed the assembled station occupants, they were each dressed in overalls of sorts with badges, which the Captain assumed identified their field of expertise, on their sleeves. There appeared to be a well balanced mix of both age and gender. At the head of the long table, a white cloth covered an empty chair, a reminder to all that their chosen leader was no longer there to guide them. 

Conversations continued back and forth and it soon became obvious that there was order in what initially had seemed like chaos. Talk progressed in groups around the table, each covering a broad range of topics. Each group put forward their own proposals, raising more questions and generating ideas. This method obviously allowed a larger number of people to put forward their opinions before confronting the entire council to begin the decision making process. Focusing her attention on the nearest speaker, Janeway listened intently, as her group discussed the progress of the planet's rejuvenation cycle. 

After two hours of debate, Janeway was anxious for a break. She had learnt a great deal of these people's situation and was keen to discuss it with her own crew. From the look on Seven's face and the regular glances the young woman kept throwing in her direction, Kathryn knew she had heard something of interest. As Janeway frequently heard the Doctor's voice floating over those around her, she decided he seemed to have integrated himself quite nicely into his group's discussion. B'Elanna seemed a little quiet, although, like the Captain, the Jarkart officials seemed genuinely interested in her opinion when she spoke. 

A small chime rang above them and after a few whispered comments, the room became silent. Eyes moved about the room restlessly until finally Aranni spoke. 

"Merik, perhaps in the final stage of our Transition, you could speak for us in Rohan's absence." The room remained silent as Merik leant forward in his chair to be seen by those further down the table. 

"Unless there is another who would rather....." he trailed off as others waved or mumbled in his direction. General opinion was that he was as good as any or someone had to do it so it may as well be he. 

Janeway thought if it had been her in Merik's position, she may have been a little disheartened by the lack of enthusiasm by her peers. Merik seemed unconcerned though, so perhaps it was simply their way. 

"A short break. We'll hear from Talgin first when we come in. Remember, don't leave the council sector, if you need documents or such, I'll arrange a runner." 

The noise started up again as people filed out of the room and Janeway moved to join her crew.

* * *

As the four starfleet officers briefed each other on what they had discussed, Kathryn was amazed at the amount of information Seven had been able to gather, even allowing for her Borg enhanced hearing and memory. Apparently throughout the entire round of discussions, Custodian Aranni had acted as commentator, explaining the background of each topic and reason for each comment or decision that another in her group made. Thus leaving Seven a walking encyclopedia of Jarkart scientific history. 

In Seven's opinion, much of the information was irrelevant, a conclusion Janeway was determined to make for herself later, but for now, what details she did relate were quite enlightening. 

Aranni had revealed that up until almost sixty years ago, her people had lived on the planet surface. As a somewhat technologically advanced society, they had developed virtually the entire planet. Where villages had started thousands of years ago, towns and cities grew until they had covered the entire surface of the planet's continents. 

They developed vehicles propelled by carbon, experimented with building products, altered natural vegetation to suit their needs until eventually, they destroyed their world. Since the beginning of recorded history, scientists had ruled on Jarkart; the gathering of knowledge and the development of new technology the driving force of the people. 

Almost two hundred years ago, they began to question their pursuit of knowledge at the expense of their planet. The natural ecosystems had been destroyed, the atmosphere was so polluted, it was unthinkable to go outside without protective suits. Domes were built to shield the people from the outside world as they continued to pump their waste into the upper atmosphere. 

Eventually, common sense reasserted itself and the people attempted to undo the damage they had done for so many centuries. However, as factories closed and obscure avenues of research lost funding in order to finance their salvage operations, civil war broke out, eventually costing millions of lives. 

Small groups of people resented the change, angered by what they perceived as an abandonment of their ideals, they fought to preserve their way of life. In time, the rebel groups formed under one woman, Brenna. Under her command, large scale assaults were launched against the purification facilities, destroying any hope they had of halting the planet's environmental collapse. The council reacted strongly to that attack and within two years every rebel leader was imprisoned. The best scientists were called forward to decide on the future of their planet and the station was what they came up with. 

Sixty years ago they began building an orbital station. Its purpose, along with two other similar stations, was to house the entire population while the planet was re-seeded with new life. Unable to reach a balance or draw a line at what level of technology was acceptable and what constituted a threat to life, the government decided that it was to be all, or nothing. The people of Jarkart were to sacrifice their determined pursuit of science in order to restore themselves to a more fundamental way of life, or else leave. 

While the Jarkart selected Custodians to oversee the Transition, a proposal was put to Brenna. Resources would be allocated to allow them to follow their own path. A small uninhabited planet was secured from the Aligned Planets in the region. Every citizen that was unable to put their heart into developing their new life was to be relocated. Two cargo vessels were built as construction continued on the stations. Eventually, the first transport built took a crew of eight hundred along with tonnes of equipment to begin settlement of their new home. It returned sixteen years later, ready for its final journey. 

Brenna took an additional nine thousand people with her from a population of three million. Forbidden to have children during the Transition, the population although already drastically reduced from the war was still too great to be housed in only three stations. The Brennan refused to assist in the construction of a fourth and, in a final act of rebellion, they destroyed the orbital thrusters of the first station, already the resting place of twelve thousand individuals, as they left the system. 

The huge station impacted in the planet's surface, with estimates of a million deaths. Two years later, the second station failed to maintain its orbit, whether by design or accident, and it too plummeted to the earth. 

The hopes of the people lay solely in Valredo Station and, two years later, another twelve thousand people said goodnight to their friends and family as they entered their forty five year suspension, not knowing if they would ever wake. 

Each of the Custodians felt an awesome responsibility in returning these people to their planet. The station had originally held the embryonic children of another eight thousand couples and of a number of animal species they would require in their new life. And as each hour past, the chance of the embryos developing to maturation decreased. 

Readings were being taken of the planet. Ideally, they would have had another few years for the planet to complete its development. The biological weapon used to initiate the terraforming process could still have the potential to cause irreparable damage were they to colonize too soon. As things currently stood, there didn't appear to be too many options. 

As Seven finished her narration her fellow officers stood in silence for a moment. To have only eight thousand people remain from what was once a population of millions! 

"Seven, I'd like you to contact Voyager. I want updated scans of the planet. I want to know exactly what we're looking at here. Did anyone else get details of the weapon used to do this?" 

A round of negatives answered the Captain. Seven had just enough time to speak with Ensign Kim as the room began to slowly fill once again and the bell chimed to indicate the continuation of the council's discussions.

* * *

After their short recess, The Jarkart council begun again in earnest. Only two options were seriously considered, either sacrifice the power expended in keeping the embryonic stasis chambers active and focus on repairing the damaged suspension pods or concentrate efforts on preparing the planet for immediate colonization. The later was finally agreed upon and Janeway and her team returned to Voyager. 

Immediately upon returning, a meeting of the senior staff was called. The Jarkart needed their assistance and the Captain was determined to see these people settled. 

"What do you have for me, Ensign?" Janeway asked directing her attention to Harry Kim as soon as everyone had taken their seats. 

"The planet is still biologically unstable, but I think it would have been ready for colonization in a few years as the station scientists predicted. Since we begun continuous scans three hours ago, we've recorded several rapid changes in temperature and weather conditions. And a whole field of flowers just came into bloom about fifteen minutes ago." Harry reported with an enthusiastic smile. 

"What effect would those fluctuations have on humanoid physiology?" 

"I'm not sure. Possibly an increase in metabolic functions," he replied uncertainly. 

"Doctor, I want you to go over Harry's findings. B'Elanna, Seven, I want you to continue working alongside the Doctor. As soon as you can, I need to know what we're dealing with here. Seven, keep in contact with Aranni, see if you can get details on the whatever they used to do this in the first place. If it's designed to follow a natural progression, can we speed that up without causing further damage? And do we even need to?" 

"Understood," Seven replied, her fellow crew members echoing her agreement. 

"Anything further?" Janeway asked, already preparing to stand. She waited a moment, finally looking towards her first officer to ensure he had nothing to add. "Dismissed."

* * *

Seven and B'Elanna were standing hunched over a computer terminal when the Captain joined them several hours later. They were progressing well having run twelve simulations and only had four differences of opinion. 

Based on the information Aranni had supplied them with and Harry's regular updates they were coming close to finding a way to calm the planet without halting its evolution. 

"Captain, thanks for coming down," Lieutenant Torres began as she called up a record of their work. "This is what we've come up with so far." 

She allowed her Captain several minutes to scan through their data knowing from experience that the Captain understood every detail in their log and would more than likely have her own ideas to add to their research. 

"This is good work. Well done, both of you. Have you shown the Doctor?" 

"Not yet. We wanted to get your approval first," B'Elanna explained. 

"What percentage of the oxygen from the lower atmosphere will be lost?" Janeway queried, concerned that the redox reaction her officers had devised would have a negative effect on the planet's breathable atmosphere. 

"Our least favouable simulation recorded a loss of less than twenty three percent of the atmosphere's oxygen," Seven stated, "However, it is my belief that Voyager's bussard collectors could be modified to catch forty one percent of that oxygen, which we could then reintroduce into the environment." 

"The Doctor seems to think that humanoids could _survive_ on the planet as it is, however they would experience moderate physical discomfort as their body's natural rhythm tried to adapt to the planet's changing phases over the next several months. I think he'll find your proposal interesting." 

"We have completed a full spectral analysis and do not expect any harmful compounds to form as a result," Seven added. 

"I want the Doctor to make certain of that. We don't know in what way Jarkart anatomy differs from our own. Contact me when you have a conclusion." 

"Yes, Captain," both Seven and B'Elanna responded. The Captain grinned, privately amused by the small battle for power between the two.

* * *

"Custodian Merik, I think we may have some good news for you," Janeway began as the comm channel opened to the station. She sat casually in her command chair, one leg crossed over the other, her hands resting along the armrests. 

"Ah, Captain Janeway. I am relieved to hear from you so soon." 

"We are transmitting our initial findings for your scientists to have a look at. Both myself and my officers are available if you have any questions." 

"Thank you, Captain. I'll transfer your data immediately." Merik made a few entries on his console before returning his attention to his viewscreen. "Tell me, what were you able to come up with?" 

"Simply put, we plan to initiate a redox reaction in your upper atmosphere. Our readings indicate that this would be sufficient to calm the worst of the fluctuations." 

"I understand. Are you able to manufacture the required agents to initiate the reaction?" Merik questioned. 

"That won't be a problem. If you are happy with our findings, we can be ready to begin in half and hour." 

"I'll be in contact with you shortly then, Janeway. Ah, one moment," Merik turned in his seat and watched as Aranni and Jareel bustled into the room. Jareel waved a pile of notes seemingly at the Captain as he entered. 

"I like how you people think. This is simple chemistry, the best answers are the simple ones," Jareel recited as he pushed his way into the chair beside Merik. Behind them, Aranni smiled at Jareel's enthusiasm as she leant against the wall, content to listen to this exchange. 

Janeway smothered her own grin. She doubted either Seven, B'Elanna or the Doctor would be happy to hear the results of fours hours of careful calculations, experiments and thorough medical investigations being called 'simple chemistry'. 

"You're happy to proceed, Custodian Jareel?" 

"Certainly. We can modify our suspension pods to produce the required compounds, however, would it be presumptuous of me to assume you could possibly gather them more quickly?" 

"We'll be ready within half an hour. I'll contact you again before we're ready to begin." 

As the channel to the station was closed, Janeway contacted sickbay and informed her team that they were authorised to proceed.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

...

The six torpedoes arced across the screen in the paths Tuvok had carefully programmed to provide the best yield as they detonated in the upper atmosphere. 

"The torpedoes have detonated," the security chief informed the bridge as a great many eyes watched the swirling clouds for signs of activity. Kathryn stood in front of the viewscreen, the planet magnified so that it almost covered the wall. 

Voyager moved in a low orbit around the planet, in position to collect what oxygen they could before the gas leaked into space. Slowly the cloud cover began to dissipate, revealing the continents and oceans below. 

A muted cheer echoed over the open channel to the station and Kathryn took a deep breath. There was still work to be done on the planet, but this was a big start. Voyager moved at half impulse around the globe, a stream of vapour being drawn into the collectors. She looked up at the science console behind her to where both Seven of Nine and the Doctor stood, equally captivated by the image. 

"We have all we're going to get Captain," Harry informed her as the trail of oxygen faded. 

"Slow to one quarter impulse, Mr Paris, and bring us in a little closer. Begin releasing the oxygen back into the planets atmosphere, Mr Kim." 

"Yes, Ma'am," the young ops officer replied, the cheerfulness in his tone preventing Janeway from becoming annoyed at his choice of honorific. 

A thin haze obscured the planet, as if they were looking through smoke. Seven accessed the science station behind her and began a series of comparative scans. 

"I believe it is having the desired effect, Captain." 

"Is everything prepared for stage two?" 

"It is." 

"Then, Harry, Seven, you're with me. Good work Doctor," Janeway added as she approached the man. While a science team was planning to beam to the surface, the Doctor was unable to join them, the interference on the surface likely to effect his mobile emitter. 

"Thank you, Captain," he replied, a note of pride in his voice. 

"You have the bridge, Commander," she added as the group stepped into the turbo-lift.

* * *

Having coordinated with Merik on the station, arrangements where made to beam a team of Jarkart scientists with them to the surface. It had taken considerable debate, with many of the Custodians not wanting to start their new life on the planet by taking advantage of a technology superior to their own. It seemed to them somehow hypocritical of all their Transition stood for. 

In the end, the need to ensure the planet's viability outweighed any philosophical concerns and permission was granted to conduct an analysis before the station began the one way journey to the surface. The landing site had been chosen decades ago and the away team materialized in the centre of a large plateau. 

Ensign Kim, Seven of Nine and Crewman Dell were the first to beam down, the three officers quickly assembling the pattern enhances. 

"The air is tickling my skin!" Kim commented on the increased electrical activity. The charged particles a result of the chemical reaction that had just occurred. 

"I am also experiencing the phenomenon," Seven allowed, refusing to jump about as Harry was doing despite the strange sensation. 

"Seven of Nine to Voyager," Seven raised her voice slightly as she initiated a comm channel, so as to be heard above the wind. 

"Go ahead, Seven," the voice of Commander Chakotay responded. 

"We are ready for transport," she informed the ship. The three officers took their positions outside the transport area to await the rest of their team. 

The Captain beamed down next with Custodian Jareel and a man and woman Seven remembered seeing at the council meeting earlier that day. The four moved quickly out of the way preparing for the next team. 

The ground was covered in a thick carpet of reed-like grass that brushed the knees of the away team members as they walked. The Captain came to stand beside Seven as Jareel walked quickly with two younger Custodians to the edge of the plateau. They stood and looked out over the canyon for a moment before the young sandy haired man let out a whoop and laughed as his voice echoed back to him as if calling from the past. 

A third group materialized and Ensigns Vorik and Lang proceeded to set up the scanning equipment inside the triangle as Aranni and her friend Salai joined their companions. The younger woman wrapping her arms around Aranni in a hug as they leant against each other and stared out at their new world. 

The six starfleet officers gave them a little space as they quietly went about setting up their equipment. The scanners whirred slightly as they came to life and Harry stood beside Seven as the former Borg calibrated the equipment to begin taking their readings. 

The Jarkart scientists eventually left their vantage point and joined the Captain as she waited for her crew's analysis. Aranni continued on to help the officers, in her element once again. She returned after a minute to inform them that, so far, all their readings had been positive and that Seven could foresee no problems with re-colonising the planet. 

"I can't believe that _this_ is it. We have worked so hard and so many of our friends have given their lives so that we can stand here today." 

"I look forward to going back to my section and watching my people wake up. To be the one to tell then that we made it," the young man beside Aranni admitted. Janeway recognised him as Crest, a Botanist from her group at the council meeting. 

"Part of me will miss this, the calibrations, the scans, the ability to see more than is possible with my own eyes," Aranni sighed as she turned from the away team as they worked and looked back out over the plateau at the mountains and the open fields that she had never before seen. "But an even bigger part of myself is immeasurably humbled by _this_. The chance to live surrounded by this beauty.... I hope we get it right this time," she finished. Jareel thumped her shoulder a few times in agreement as they all stood in silence, lost in their memories of the past and dreams for the future.

* * *

The last of their readings were within acceptable limits. While the planet would continue to be geologically active for quite some time, it was more than suitable for habitation. After several rounds of handshakes, nods and pats on the back, the Jarkart personell prepared to beam back to their station. They still had a lot of work ahead of them to prepare their people. Aranni estimated that it would take another day to wake everyone for reentry. The Captain had agreed to stay until the station had safely landed on the planet but if all went well, they would more than likely not meet again in person, and so they said they good-byes. 

Kathryn noticed Seven and Vorik disentangle themselves from the emotional display as soon as they could without offending their new friends. Vorik returned to the transport coordinates while Seven walked towards the edge of the cliff. 

As the Jarkart prepared to beam back to the station, Kathryn turned to look at Seven. After a moments hesitation she turned and walked slowly towards her, enjoying the feel of the air against her skin. The static electricity caused her skin to tingle as the wind blew against her. The atmosphere felt strangely heavy and somehow alive. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. She wondered how Seven's Borg enhanced senses coped with the electrical onslaught. 

As she drew level with the young woman she stood next to her in silence for a moment. Both woman gazing out over the plateau. The sky was a dusty pink on the horizon, turning a hazy grey higher above them. The craggy mountains stood silhouetted against the sky, a field of green and grey between them and the distant hills. The colours seemed muted, shades of grey with just a hint of something more. But it was beautiful. 

She turned to look at Seven, her silver uniform almost sparking in the charged air. Her hair stood out from her head a little as if she were floating in water. Her eyes, normally so vibrant and blue were bleached of colour. 

"What do you think?" she asked indicating their surroundings. 

"Unusual. I find the planets visual appearance to be quite soothing. The atmosphere, however, is quite the opposite." 

"Makes your skin tingle." 

"It makes my implants tingle. It is most disconcerting." 

"Did you want to return to the ship?" Kathryn asked concerned about the effects it may be having. In truth it was time for everyone to return, the Doctor had recommended they keep their time on the planet to a minimum. 

"There is nothing more to be done," Seven replied and she turned to watch the crew finish assembling their equipment inside the pattern enhancers. 

"I'll walk you back," Kathryn offered and the two moved back towards camp. 

"I am puzzled by something, Captain," Seven started. Kathryn looked up at her as they continued to walk, waiting for the taller woman to elaborate. 

"I do not understand how they could have come so close to destroying themselves. It is illogical to continue along a path that will lead to destruction." 

"Sometimes, people don't see something that is right in front of them until it's too late," Janeway explained. 

"The Jarkart were forced to abandon everything in order to survive." 

"Not necessarily. You're thinking about this as the Brennan did." Seven raised her brow not understanding the statement and preparing to contradict her Captain. 

"The Brennan believed that the pursuit of technology, that _science_ was everything. They took that belief to extremes and they refused to abandon that belief even when faced with extinction. The Jarkart on the other hand, decided to place _life_ above all else. They refused to sacrifice themselves and their planet for simple technology." 

"So who is right?" Seven questioned. 

"Neither. Both. There is no right or wrong in situations like this. It's a matter of choice." 

"Which would you have chosen, Captain?" 

Kathryn stopped walking and thought for a moment, wanting to explain to Seven, yet knowing there _was_ no explanation. That sometimes, an individual had to decide what was right for them and them alone. 

"I like to think that there is always a choice somewhere in between all and nothing," she finally answered. 

Seven considered her statement recognising the wisdom in it yet wondering if the Captain was correct. Realising she would find no answer to her questions today, she turned back to face the away team and side by side, the two women continued towards them in silence. 

the end for now...  
to be continued in Scientific Method. 


End file.
